Double Agents Are Sexy
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes shooting your spouse. Wait . . . what?
1. The Chase

**Her Pov**

I ran through the streets hoping I could get there in time. If I ruined this assignment I wouldn't get fired. I'd get murdered. Along with my family. I couldn't let that happen. I glanced behind me, gripping the platinum blonde wig to my head as I tried to zig zag through the crowd, making me much harder to hit. His lips pulled back in a sneer and I could tell he was getting frustrated. Twenty more steps. I ket looking. Why couldn't I place him. Why was he so familiar? Twelve more steps. The gun man glared down at me before deciding it was now or never. The sound was defaning, yet I hadn't even heard it till I noticed a man three inches from me was spewing blood from his neck. I smiled as I pushed inside the small convenience store. He had missed. Barely.

**His Pov**

"Damn it!" I yelled ripping the cap and fake mustache from my face. I had had her. I took the hit and if she had kept up with her padding she would be dead. But she fucked everything up. I dissembled my gun, glancing around the roof top making sure no one could see. I began to walk to the staircase door when my phone rang. It was Eddie. "Don't even fuckin' say a word." I breathed into the receiver.

"Get to the agency now."

"How pissed is he?"

Eddie chuckled, "You missed the biggest target we've had in the past seven years, you take a guess."

I let my gloved hand rest on the door. "I'll be there in ten."

"You've really fucked up, Z."

**Her Pov**

I let the water ripple down my cheeks, cleaning the man's blood off my face. I wanted to call my husband. I always felt like this during a mission but even I had to admit I hadn't never been that close before. I shook my head. Monica had told me not to go after Bardar. "He's too close to them." She had said. "They'll be after you the second he drops." All I had done was smugly reply, "They've been after me for years. Barnard won't change that much."

But I had been wrong. I sighed, shifting the wig back over the bald cap and began to leave the store. I still had to finish my job. I checked for the hit man before heading a cab to the Chi-Mai Message Parlor and Spa. After throwing a twenty at the driver I slipped into the parlor, conversing in fluent Cantonese to the owner, a kind old man with a cartoonish white beard. I picked up shifts for Tokiko Pei, one of his massagers, every now and then. Little did he know there was a dark reason for that.

Sliding off the damp bald cap and wig, I slicked my hair back in a classic up-do, poising an orange and yellow flower in the corner just above my ear and then just against my eyebrow and slipping into a thin kimono, waiting for my assignment to arrive.

**Just tell me whether you see any potential or not, kay?**


	2. Spy VS Spy

**Hey guys! I know this took too long but please read and review!**

_**Ezra's POV**_

"7 years. 7 years we've had an eye on her. You, our 'best' marksman, have a perfect lock on her and you miss. What . . . the FUCK . . . happened?" Danby slapped the folder onto my desk. "Fitz, this was our chance. Our one chance, and not only did you miss – you killed a civilian." I knew to be silent as he continued with his rant. We'd been trying to nail Columbia Saltz ever since I joined the agency. She'd killed over thirty of our operatives and hundreds more of our allies in the past year alone. There had to be a reason she was so damn easy to lose. Dep. Director Danby clenched the bridge of his nose. "We've got another lead on her . . ." he tapped the manila folder. "Don't screw up."

_**Aria's POV**_

"One of Bardar's little friends came after me, today." I plopped my hat and wig in Monica's lap.

"What did you expect? I mean we're not exactly thrilled with you either. Bardar was too big of a target! That's why we never touched him."

"Well someone needed too."

"Yeah, and it shouldn't have been you. Danby's troupe has been after you for almost a decade. Probably Ezra, too!"

"Do not bring him into this!" I pointed my knife which I'd just unstrapped towards my dear friend, "He doesn't even know what I do for a living and as far as I'm concerned he never will. Ignorance is bliss, you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, just put the knife away." I placed it in my stash as Monica pulled an envelope out. "The marksman they hired today, he's going to be coming after you, so stay aware."

"I always am."I reached for it but Monica pulled it back.

"I mean it Agent Columbia."

I made a flat line with my lips before yanking the file. "Affirmed, Agent Sicily." I breathed as I left the room to find my next mission.

_**Ezra's Pov**_

I stepped in to the Happy Beaver strip club, thinking briefly how Aria would kill me if she knew I was here. There was no time for that, though. I was here to kill Saltz. Apparently she was going to be here poised as a stripper, then she was going to kill one of our operatives in the private room. My job was just to keep my eyes peeled for any young ladies heading that way.

It was difficult, with all of the flashing lights and skin exposed to focus on anything. It was loud and smelt like sweat and cheap, dollar store perfume. I got a beer as I waited for Saltz to make her move.

_**Aria's POV**_

I always hated these missions. For sometimes hours at a time I had to prance around with everything but my hidden valley exposed for grubby, flannel clad beer guzzlers. Today I was just one of the servers so all I had to do was wear some lingerie that was far more conservative that the other costumes I'd donned before. As I walked around I noticed a slender man in the far corner.

His hair was blonde and he had a thin mustache but besides that he looked like . . . like Ezra! Mother fucker, that WAS Ezra. What was he doing here? My fear for his safety was quickly replaced with anger. _No sex for a week, that'll teach you_. I thought to myself before walking back to the bar. Then I saw him. Agent 2k479 A.K.A. Next In Line To Die stepping into the club. Showtime.

_**Ezra's POV**_

I locked my eyes on the operative the moment he stepped in. I couldn't intervene right now because then I'd lose my shot, but I really wanted to let him know. It seemed wrong to knowingly throw a co worker into the lion's den. I noticed a petite blonde waitress caressing his arm but thought nothing of it until he followed her to the Champagne Room. Showtime.

_**Aria's POV**_

I swallowed my pride and giggled like an idiot while the Agent followed me to the Champagne Room, occasionally pinching my ass like an idiot. "Have you been a naughty boy?" I asked, my voice dripping with seduction. The Agent nodded happily while I pushed him onto the chair in the room, closing the door.

_**Ezra's Pov**_

I quietly slid into the hall without getting any notice. I wasn't sure which door was to THE room until I heard yelling.

_**Aria's POV**_

"You psycho bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He spat in my face, choking a little as I pressed the serrated blade to his throat.

"Naughty boys get punished, Agent." I waited for his eyes to acknowledge what was happening before I nodded, getting ready to slit his throat when I felt the unmistakable hollow of a gun press against my head. _Shit. _

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	3. The Name Guy

**Ezra's POV**

It was so easy. Take the shot, kill her. But I knew Danby would want her alive. Torturing secrets out of her would be a beautiful gift to bestow to my boss. "Drop your weapon, Saltz."

**Aria's POV**

My heart pounded in my ears. I'd know that voice anywhere. Ezra. Ezra was the marksman. Ezra was the other spy. I let my held breath ease out. But I knew he wouldn't kill me, if he was going to he would have done it already. So I did what I've always done. I took a risk. With a swift motion, which I was even impressed with, I drove the knife deeply and swiftly across the agent's neck and clipped Ezra just below the knee before sprinting past him out the door.

**Ezra's POV**

I watched as blood poured out in torrents from the operative's neck. I contemplated helping, but he was beyond it. I turned quickly, running after Saltz. All I saw in her bath though was a blonde wig, a pair of heels and the knife.

**Aria's POV **

I ran to my car with nothing but the bra and panties from my costume on. I had to get the hell out of dodge. Racing home I tried to put the pieces together. Ezra was the agent. I pulled up into our driveway, barely missing driving right through the garage door. Mr. LeRoy, who walked his dog religiously every night at 9:05, got an eyeful as I hysterically tried to unlock my door, still in just the bra and panties. I locked the door behind me, my eyes darting about to make sure I hadn't been tracked or followed. I cut off my underwear by the strings and snatched off my bra, stuffing them into the kitchen trash can. I grabbed my head, pacing around my home naked. This was not happening.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Ezra didn't know _I _was the other spy. His voice echoed in my ears. "Drop your weapon, Saltz." I wasn't found out yet. I laughed hysterically, but that quickly turned to a sob. My whole life was a lie. Grant it, in a way it was before, but I never knew Ezra was lying. He wasn't a CPA with a pain in the ass boss and a woman named Margie who always stole his sandwiches from the community fridge. I certainly wasn't a waitress at Olive Garden. When I recounted a story of getting pasta all over myself at work, it was a front for getting a foe agents brain being sprayed all over me in Tijuana.

**Ezra's POV**

I stumbled in about an hour later. After scowering for Agent Saltz, I decided Danby could wait till tomorrow to know his not so golden boy had fucked up. The house was quiet except for Aria's singing, muffled by the sound of a shower, flowing from upstairs. I closed my eyes. Aria was my one constant. Sometimes I wish I could just break down and tell her everything but it would put her life at extreme risk. I would do anything for love, but I won't do that. I'm not saying that to be cute, that's what Aria is singing right now.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I usually made love at least once every day. Don't judge, we're young. But tonight we just fucked like Kenyan marathon runners. I couldn't mentally put myself in the mental or emotional state for lovemaking tonight. He fell asleep on my breast and as I held his sleeping form on top of me all I could think about was how could I kill this man I loved more than life itself.


End file.
